Kazu collects Ingredients
'''Participants''' ''Kazu Hozuki'' '''Title:''' Kazu collects ingredients -It was a warm day in Kirigakure, the sun just rising as Kazu sits on his bedroom floor packing up his ninja tool pouch. He got up and walked for the door grabbing his blade tossing it over his shoulder and onto his back. He walked out of his front door stretched a bit and walked out onto the street in front of his house. He walked a ways down the road coming up to the mission board looking for a mission he could use his new blade to complete. He spotted a mission to get items for a resturant, taking the paper he walked over to the resturant that needed the help. Outside was an old man with a apron and a chefs hat on, Kazu walked up to him handing him the paper. "I am here about this mission, what is it you need found?" The old man handed Kazu a piece of papers with the items on the list. "Herbs,Mushrooms,berries, and one animal for meat." is what the list read. - -Kazu made his way to the forest to look for the items on the list. Once he got into the forest he begin looking for the items. First he looked around for the herbs he needed, after a few mins he found a patch of the herbs needed. Kazu pulled the herbs and placed them into his ninja tool pouch for safe keeping. Not too far away from the herbs Kazu spotted some mushrooms that were on the list aswell. He walked over to the mushrooms and started picking them and placing them into his pouch with the herbs. After collecting the mushrooms Kazu checked the list for the next item, it was berries. He walked around the forest for awhile finally finding a bush full of berries. He started to pick the berries and put them in his tool pouch with the rest of the stuff. After picking the berries he walked around for a bit looking for the last item on his list, an animal for met.- -After walking down a forest path for a few hours Kazu noticed a small boar on the path. He reached behind his back grasping the hilt of his blade slowly pulling it from it's sheath. once the blade was completely out of it's sheath Kazu tried to slowly sneak up behind the boar to kill it quickly. He moved a few feet in back of the boar slowly taking small steps not to alert it. Once he was a foot and a half away from the boar Kazu step on a twig and snapped it, the boar turned around and looked at Kazu then started to run away. Kazu gave chase dropping his arms to his side his blade dragging along the road throwing dust in the air. Closing in on the boar Kazu jumped in the air trying to jump onto the boar so he would beable to kill it quick, but once in the air the boar turned dodging his attack. Once hitting the ground Kau switched directions and followed the boar.- -Kazu continued chasing the boar for a few minutes, he ended up cornering the boar near a tree, as he slowly walked towards it both hands grasping his blad as he held it over his head ready to strike, a larger boar came out of nowhere charging at Kazu from the side. Kazu noticed the large boar from the corner of his eye, he jumped in the air dodgeing the attack. In the air Kazu moved twisted his body so that he would land next to the smaller boar, he swung his blade down slicing into it's neck with a quick slash. The smaller boar dropped to the grounf bleed flowing out of it's neck. This seemed to anger the larger boar for it chared at Kazu with evn more force. Kazu lifted his blade to his chest grasping the hilt with both hands preparing for the on coming boar.- -The boar charged into Kazu it's tusk hitting his blade pushing Kazu forward. Kazu pushed backed against the boar trying to keep his footing. He side stepped turning his body around letting the boar run past his, as his turned his body it swung his blade around with his body the tip of the blade catching the side of the boar's ribs. Blood dripped from the wound of the boar, this seemed to make it even more angry then before. The boar charged at Kazu once again, it tucked in it's head a tthe last minute then lifted it as it made contact with Kazu's leg. A cloud of smoke appear and out from the smoke came flying a log, after cutting the boar Kazu made hand signs and did a replacement jutsu safetly escaping to the tree top. Once the smoke cleared Kazu jumped down landing on top of the boar he moved his blade to it's neck and quickly pulled it away slicing into the flesh. The boar fell to the ground blood pulling out of it's neck, as Kazu pulled a cloth from his tool puch wipping off his blade then putting it back in it's sheath.- -After killing both boar Kazu pulled some spools of thin rope from his pouch and wrapped it around each boars legs. He tossed the boars over his shoulder and started to drag them down the forest path and into the village. Once inside the village Kazu headed for the resturant, coming up to the resturant he tossed the the boar at the old man's feet and gave him the items from his pouch. "There you go old man, everything is there and extra can you sign this paper showing I completed the task?" The old man signed the paper and handed it back to Kazu, He put it in his tool pouch and walked to the Mizukage's office. When he got to the office he knocked on the door a voice came from behind the door "Come in." Kazu walked in handed the paper to the Mizukage collected his wages and went on his way. Kazu walked out of the building yawning, he rubbed his eyes and headed home as the sun began to set for some much needed sleep.- '''End Results:'''